Star Gazing
by DropletsBookcase
Summary: When Star Gazing for a science project, Kentin realizes just how beautiful some things truly are under the breath taking blanket of night. (Candy x Kentin)


—

**Star Gazing (Candy x Kentin)**

**A one shot.**

—-

The beautiful stars twinkled in the blanket of the night sky. Sparkling and glistening down onto the hill where Kentin and Candy had set up there telescope for extra credit in 's Science class.

"Have you got the telescope set up yet?" Candy asked as she was almost finished sorting everything out on the laptop.

"Yeah, I just gotta finish focusing it" After a few seconds with a confident nod he said "There."

Candy giggled. "Proud of yourself Mr fixer upper?"

_Kentin smirked slightly_. "In all honesty, yes." Kentin would not admit it, but from the minute Candy failed to set up the telescope, __**_he wanted to be her knight in shining armour_**. The one that saves the damsel from doom.

**_Even if that mean that the "doom" was a failed science project due to a unstable telescope._**

In the next half an hour they worked hand in hand. Candy asked for a certain spot. _Kentin positioned it correctly._Kentin asked Candy to look something up, _she searched every ounce of it._

Candy was the pencil, Kentin was the paper. **_Complimenting each other and making each other's abilities shine brighter then on their own._**

Taking a break they decided it was time to open the picnic basket to eat. That was there plan. Picnic under the stars at midnight. _Because that's what Candy asked for._

And looking into her beautiful eyes, _how could he possibly even say no?_ _How could he possibly let the sparkle inside them fade?_

Even if "Yeah sure" was all he answered in return to her request.

Taking out the picnic basket he began to watch her.

The way she tucked that piece of hair out of her face. The way she scrunched up her nose and bit her lip as she tried to open a container of sandwiches.

**_My gosh she was beautiful._**

Of course he didn't say that. In fact, the very thought that he thought scared him and he looked away from her running his fingers through his hair. He needed to cool down.

He couldn't be Ken again. Ken loved **_too much._** Ken was a push over. Ken… has too much competition for her heart while Kentin might _just stand a chance._

"Kentin?" Her voice snapped him back from reality from within his own thoughts.

"Oh sorry Candy. What were you saying?"

"Peanut butter sandwich?" She smiled with _that__darn twinkle._

Returning her smile, even though it was more of a side smile, he replied. "Yeah, please"

They ate and they ate and then Candy lay down on the blanket looking up into the sky. It was so blue. So big. So. Wonderful in every way.

It wasn't long before Kentin lay beside her. His floppy brown hair surrounding his head as he lay down. His piercing green eyes spread wide open. Scrunching his nose up he spoke to Candy. "What are we looking at?"

With a chuckle, Kentin realized that for some reason, what he said must have been funny to her, at least in someway. "What?" He asked, honestly not knowing at all.

"The stars silly." Continuing to scrunch up his nose he replied back. "But I thought we were taking a break?"

Candy bit her lip and replied. "I'm not looking at them for science. I'm looking at them**_because I want to look at them."_**

"Why?" Kentin asked. Looking up at the stars. Trying to see what she saw.

"Because they are pretty." She replied. "And I want to see them."

Kentin's nose scrunching became even…Scrunch-ier. If that is even a word. _But it certainly became that._

Candy looked at him. From his confused look. To his very, very scrunched up nose. But she also looked deeper than that. She looked inside him.

At the fact that he couldn't understand what she saw. At the fact that he was trying his best to. At the fact that he was struggling, but wanted to understand.

And that he wanted to understand, **_because Candy understood already._**

She lay down turned her head from Kentin up towards the stars. Surprise Surprise Candy bit her lip once again. Which she usually did when she was thinking about things. Especially important things. _And this? Well this was defiantly important!_

"Sometimes Kentin…_Things hold a certain amount of beauty_. Look at the stars. They all sparkle. They are twinkle in a certain way. They are beautiful… _Have you ever had that feeling before Kentin?_ Where something **_is just so beautiful…_**You want to just look at it?_And you will do anything to keep it the same?_ I sometimes wish I could keep it night forever" She said with a smile.

And at that very moment, was the moment that Kentin stopped scrunching up his nose. And relaxed it. Because at that very moment he saw what she saw.

**_Because If Kentin could keep that sparkle in Candy's eyes forever? He would do._**

"Do you get what I mean Kentin?" She asked, hoping that she had shone some light on what she saw.

"Yeah, I do Candy"

But he didn't just understand. **_He lived it_**. He had a hard time saying things like he used to. Feelings that so easily dripped from his tongue. That was the disadvantage of being Kentin and not Ken.

He breathed slowly. Yes, he was going to do something so subtle that if she rejected it or simply didn't respond to it, he could act like it wasn't a big deal. He could pull his hand away. He could pretend it didn't happen.

And here, right under this lovely night. He gulped and took her hand. And she didn't pull away. She didn't stop him. She lay there in tranquil peace with him, letting him.

He couldn't believe it. He gulped once again. It was now or never.

"**_Candy?"_**He asked. Breaking the silence.

_"Yeah?"_She asked.

"**_You're…My star."_** He said. And he said it a little less confident then how he acted now. In fact, his head filled

with thoughts.

_That was so stupid man._

_Way to ruin a moment._

_You went to military camp? More like Wimpy camp._

_You think that-_

But luckily for Kentin, as any more of these violent thoughts would have sent him insane… They were interrupted by her own voice.

_"**And you're my night"**_

And so, as Candy shuffled over and rested her head upon his chest. They lay on each other, holding hands in silence under the stars.

**_Being the Night and the Star._**

_Complimenting each other and making each other's abilities shine brighter then on their own._


End file.
